The Day Rachel Berry Cracked
by soccerfreak24
Summary: Rachel was just trying to get through a normal school day when things were taken too far. She makes some dramatics changes to her that effect everyone in Glee. Will she stick with the new changes and will Quinn be able to prove that she cares? Faberry with minor Brittana. Pretty AU from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in season two. Slightly AU. Brittana is together and out. This is my first story so go easy on me please. This is a Faberry story with minor Brittana.**

**I don't own Glee, if I did it would be really different. **

Chapter 1

The day Rachel Berry cracked was a Wednesday, just like any other day. She had already been slushied once that day but she was always prepared with two extra changes of clothes so it really didn't matter too much to her. There was also a few biting remarks from Santana but her commenting on her choice of sweaters and calling her a mythical creature was just day to day stuff for Rachel Berry so she just brushed it off as best she could and put on her best stage smile.

Rachel was walking from third to fourth period when she felt like someone was staring at her. She quickly glanced around and her body stiffened once she saw who it was. Quinn Fabray, the HBIC, her biggest tormentor, the person who started all of the bullying and kept at it with such determination Rachel was almost impressed. Quinn had been staring at her for the past week and a half, the same stone cold emotionless face as usual but there was something in her eyes, a look Rachel had never seen before and that scared her more than anything. For the past week and a half if the two were in a room together Quinn's eyes would be intensely staring at Rachel. For the life of her Rachel couldn't figure out why Quinn was staring so much and was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the stares. Little did she know what happened a week and a half ago.

_ Flashback_

_Santana and Brittany are waiting for Quinn for their weekly sleepover and Santana can't help but discuss Quinn while she waits for her._

_"Seriously Brittany Q needs to get that lemon un-pressed and stat cuz I don't know how much longer I can pretend that she isn't shooting rainbows out of her ass."_

_"S just be patient Q comes from a super uptight family so her lemon is just more pressed then most other peoples and she's just sad because she keeps hurting her unicorn."_

_"Look Britts I totally get that Q's dad was a total homophobic asshole but I came out of the closest I can't see why she can't"_

_" ummm San"_

_"She doesn't even know she's gay for god's sake let only gay for Berry. I mean behind the hideous argyle there is definitely some potential and those legs ughhh their just…"_

_"San"_

_"If I wasn't 100% with you I would tots get my sweet lady kisses on with Berry and get some of her delicious Berry juice."_

_"SANTANA!"_

_"What Britts?"_

_ Brittany gestures to the doorway where a red face Quinn is standing. Her hands are clenched tightly by her side and her whole body is clenched together in anger._

_"S what the hell just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean everyone else is and if I was gay and that's a pretty big if I would never ever ever like Rachel man hands treasure trail Rupaul Berry. You know what you and Brittany can have a sleepover without me because I really don't need to hang out with people who talk about me behind my back and have sex with each other after they think I have fallen asleep!"_

_Quinn stormed out the house and drove away leaving behind two very stunned girls._

_"San I really did think she was asleep otherwise I would have asked her to join our sweet lady kisses."_

_ When Quinn got back to her house she went straight to her room and she couldn't stop thinking about what Santana had said. Gay for Berry, Quinn scoffed at the idea I mean Rachel freaking Berry no way. As she lay there she kept thinking about Rachel, some might say she had a mild obsession with the girl by the way she mercilessly picks on her but that wasn't love that was her hate for the Diva, right? She wore the most hideous clothes too I mean really argyle animal sweater but how would she look without them on. Wait what? Quinn wanted to slap herself, what was she thinking, just because Rachel had the voice of angel didn't mean she liked her let alone loved her Right?_

_ Quinn barely slept at all that night and when she did she dreamed of Rachel Berry and the dreams weren't exactly what a good Christian girl should be dreaming about if you know what I mean. When she was awake she continually debated with herself about her hatred towards Rachel Berry. At about five o'clock in the morning after waking up from another dream about Rachel Berry this one where Rachel serenaded her in glee club then kissed her, the kind of kiss Quinn had been thinking about since she was a little girl. Quinn came to the realisation that shit she was in love with Rachel Berry._

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Some violence and language, you've been warned **

**I do not own Glee**

Chapter 2

Rachel continued on walking down the hallway trying to figure out Quinn's angle. Was she plotting a prank to humiliate the Diva or maybe this was some sort of mental torture where if you stare at your prey long enough they will just crack. After about a week and a half of this staring Rachel felt like doing just that. Every time she was within fifty feet of Quinn she could feel her eyes on her and it was giving her the creeps.

It was in fact freaking Rachel out so much that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into Karofsky and his goons. Rachel then discovered that running into Karofsky is like running into a brick wall and she immediately fell to the ground knocking the wind out of her.

"Watch where your going freak, did your faggot fathers never teach you how to walk." Karofsky's cronies laughed at his comment patting him on the back in encouragement.

Rachel was still a little shaken and not thinking clearly because she responded back by saying, "of course my fathers taught me how to walk and I don't see how them being gay has anything do with this. Besides that, it is obvious that my parents aren't the ones failing, yours are for making you such an intolerable human being." 

"What did you just say to me freak?" At this point a crowd had started to gather and David's face contorted into a look of rage.

"Oh I'm sorry, did your Neanderthal brain not get all that, well perhaps I should dumb it down for you. I said that you are a horrible person due to your parent's bad parenting." The crowd sniggered at the comment.

"You little bitch." Karofsky growled before lunging at the Diva. He swung blindly and caught her in the side causing her to crash to the ground. There were loud gasps of horror in the crowd but nobody moved to help the glee club captain so Karofsky flung her at the lockers. A sob of pain escaped Rachel's lips. She tried to recover but Karofsky just dragged her body up the lockers holding her by her neck. As he was about to swing he was tackled from the side by a fiery Latina cursing in Spanish.

The Latina started wildly punching the jock who was trying to cover his face, to shocked to do anything else. "Do you think it's okay to hit girls, huh do you think hitting people less than half your size is okay" The Latina raged as she continued her attack on Karofsky.

At this point several things happened at once; Quinn leaned over Rachel with a look of pure fear on her face, Rachel passed out, Santana was dragged off of Karofsky kicking and screaming and Sue came out of her office shouting, "What the hell is going on?"

"Q status report now." Said Sue but she was met with silence.

"Q!"

"Rachel, Rachel! Come on you're okay just wake up, oh god she's bleeding someone call an ambulance!" Quinn shouted desperately.

Sue lent over the unconscious Diva and frowned. "Who did this to her?"

Nobody said anything but the crowd of people that had gathered slowly parted to show Karofsky, bloodied and whimpering quietly about his injuries.

"Lopez, escort Karofsky to my office and hold him there until the police arrive. Fabray, try to stop the bleeding while we wait for the ambulance, Jewfro get over here and give me that video camera, I know you caught this all on tape so this camera is now evidence. The rest of you mindless sheep since you stood by and let Berry get pummeled by Karofsky you can all stand here and wait for the police to come and get all of your statements."

Karofsky chose this moment to start speaking, "I'm not going anywhere with that crazy bitch she attacked me and that freak had it coming she should be happy I went easy on her."

Sue's face hardened, her whole body tensed and she turned to look at Karofsky who visibly cringed at look Sue was giving him. "She should be happy" Sue growled as she pulled Karofsky up by the collar of his shirt. "You just assaulted a woman who is less than half your size in front of about two dozen witnesses and you're trying to defend your actions. If I didn't know that the police would be here any minute I would leave you to be finished off by Lopez but for now you will do whatever I tell you to do and shut your trap. Got it?" Karofsky nodded violently too stunned and scared to do anything else.

A moment later the police and ambulance arrived taking control of the situation. Rachel was quickly carted off to the hospital leaving behind a heartbroken Quinn, a very angry Latina and a very scared looking Karofsky that was being led away in handcuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone for all the awesome reviews.**

**I do not own Glee.**

Chapter Three

_Flashback _

_Quinn rushes into Brittany's room the morning after her revelation to find two very naked girls cuddling together on the bed. _

_"Jesus Q, you ever hear of knocking." Santana groans before throwing the covers over Brittany and jumping up to get dressed._

_"San its ok Quinn just realized how awesome lady kisses are and she totally wants to join in on ours. Which is awesome right San cuz you said that we could all share lady kisses when Quinn got out of Narnia right?"_

_"Britts that's not really why I'm here, look what you said last night… I figured out that… I just wanted to let you know…"_

_"Oh for crying out loud Q, just say it. We were right you are gayer then Ellen and gaga for Berry's berries."_

_"Yeah ummmm… you were right I'm in love with Rachel." Quinn muttered looking intently at the ground. _

_"Sweet does that mean S and I get the toaster oven or does Rachel?" Brittany inquired still laying naked in the bed._

_"B that's just a joke there's no toaster oven" Santana told Brittany. Brittany's face fell and Santana quickly recovered, "but B if you really want one I will buy you one ok."_

_"Whipped." Quinn muttered underneath her breath. _

_"Yeah well at least I'm not in love with man hands." Santana quickly retorted back._

_"Don't call her that." Growled Quinn_

_"Why? You're the one who came up with it along with all those other catchy nicknames that we call her." Retorted Santana, as soon as she said it the two cheerleaders were inches from each other's face both of their bodies clenched with anger._

_"San that wasn't very nice, Quinn is super sorry about being mean to Rachel and know you've made her a sad lion so apologize."_

_Santana huffed but one look from Brittany and Santana turned to Quinn "Sorry Q for making fun of your dwarf."_

_Quinn glared at Santana, "What? That's not making fun of her that's just commenting on her being so damn tiny." Quinn rolled her eyes at the response. _

_"And Quinn apologize to Santana for calling her whipped, even if she is you shouldn't say it because it's mean." Santana's eyes widened at this statement and Quinn chuckled before muttering a sorry._

_"Yey, know we all like each other again." Brittany jumped and brought Santana and Quinn into a group hug._

_"Uhhhh Britts you're still naked." Stated a very uncomfortable Quinn_

_"Oh right" Brittany giggled before skipping away to get dressed._

_"So Q now that you've realized that you're a Sapphic Sister what is your plan to get under Berry's skirt?"_

_"I was just going to sing to her in glee club or something that always seems to work."_

_"Seriously Q, that's the plan you came up with. You realize that you've tortured Berry for the better part of two and a half and you think a song is going to get her to jump in the sack with you instead of running away screaming bloody Mary."_

_Quinn suddenly found the ground very interesting, "I didn't really think of that and now that I know how I feel I don't think I'll be able to not do something about it on Monday."_

_"Look Q I get it you are a very territorial person and whether you knew it or not you always saw Berry as yours and know you see that's she not and the chances of her being yours aren't exactly good considering the shit you put her through."_

_Quinn's head shot up, "Don't you think I know that. I'm a horrible person I get it. I have been hurting the one person I really care about without even realizing that I love her. God what is wrong with me." Quinn shouted, tears running down her cheeks._

_"Q don't be sad. Your dad was a big meany and he kind of messed you up a little bit because he told you that loving a girl was wrong and that you should hate Rachie but you figured out that Rachel is your unicorn and you're going to get her to fall in love with you. I know its true even Lord Tubbington thinks so." Brittany told Quinn as she hugged her. _

_"I don't even know where to start though." Quinn groaned_

_"How about start by not being mean to her, and then ask to be her friend and see where it goes from there."_

_"I don't think I can just be her friend now Britts."_

_"Q I really don't think you have much of a choice."_

On the way to the hospital.

"Hurry the fuck up Santana. Oh god I hope she's ok, what if she doesn't make it S? I never told her I felt, oh god."

"Quinn seriously? Berry is going to be just fine, she hit her head and passed out she probably has a concussion or something she not going to die. She will be singing her sappy show tunes by tomorrow. Don't worry so much and I thought Berry was going to be the drama queen in your relationship."

"Tana be nice Quinn is really sad right now and really worried about Rachie."

"Fine whatever but seriously Q cool your jets we will be at the hospital in like five minutes."

At the hospital.

The two berry men were already therein the waiting room along with Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt, have you heard anything about Rachel yet?"

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany what are you guys doing here?" Questioned a very confused looking Kurt

"We're here to see Berry, duh, so Hummel tell us how she is?" Retorted Santana

"She's fine the doctors are doing some tests to make sure but they didn't seem too worried. I'm sorry I'm just still really confused as to why you are so concerned, all of you are horrible to Rachel."

"Santana was the one who pulled Karofsky off of Rachel and screw you Kurt we have just as much of a right to be here as you we haven't always been nice to her but we didn't leave her behind and frolic off to private school." Spat Quinn

"I am Rachel's friend no matter what school I go to. We still talk on a daily basis while when you two talk it's more you degrading her and making her feel worthless." Shot back Kurt

Suddenly a figure loomed over them. "Did I hear that correctly?" The man questioned and the girls looked away guiltily. "Are you the girl that saved my baby from that monstrous boy?" Santana nodded nervously but was immediately invited enveloped into a hug from the man. "Thank you, thank you for saving my little star."

Another man came over to the group. "I'm sorry for my husband's forwardness but I'm Leroy and this is Hiram and we are Rachel's fathers. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Santana and this is Quinn and Brittany." Santana replied

All the warmth from the two men instantly vanished and Leroy slowly nodded. "So you're the Unholy Trinity as my daughter calls you and you are the girls who have been making her high school experience a living hell." All the girls guiltily looked away.

"Leroy leave it be, this one saved our daughter and they want to know how she is doing so the least we can be is civil."

"But…" Leroy started to say but one look from Hiram and he shut his mouth and just nodded his head. "Fine I will be sitting over there then."

The tension in the room was obvious and everyone just waited awkwardly for twenty minutes until a doctor came out.

"Hiram and Leroy Berry?"

"Yes that's us." Both men immediately jumped up.

"Rachel is just fine, don't worry. She has a concussion, dislocated shoulder and some bruising on her ribs but other than that she is perfectly healthy. We will be keeping her overnight though but it is just standard procedure for any head trauma. There will be a police officer here shortly to discuss whether or not you would like to press charges. Now if you would like to follow me I will take you to her."

The three men walked away and the teens left behind visibly relaxed upon hearing the news.

"Seriously guys whatever prank you're planning can't it wait until Rachel's at least out of the hospital?"

"Listen here lady face we are here because we give a shit about Berry and we want to make sure she is ok, got it."

At this moment the Berry men return from seeing Rachel and start to walk over to the group. "Rachel is going to be just fine you guys can head home now."

Quinn frowned, "Can we visit her? I would really like to talk to her."

Leroy grimaced at the question, "Kurt and Blaine can go visit her first and they will go see if Rachel wants to see you guys."

The Unholy Trinity slumped in their seats as Kurt and Blaine walked off. The Berry men sat several seats away from the girls.

After about twenty minutes Kurt and Blaine returned.

"What did she say Kurt will she see us?" Questioned Quinn

"Ummmm… Rachel said that she will accept a visit from Santana but other than that she doesn't want to see anyone." Replied Kurt

Brittany looked down at the floor devastated and Quinn looked both guilty and jealous.

"Q calm down I'll go talk to Berry and see what's going on and B don't be sad Berry probably just really tired but she will want to see you soon ok."

Kurt and Blaine left saying goodbye to the Berrys and Santana headed off to see Rachel leaving behind a very sad Brittany and an angry Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel actually talks in this chapter :)**

**I do not own Glee**

Chapter Four

Santana knocked lightly on the hospital room door.

"Come in"

Santana entered and looked at Rachel. She looked so small in the hospital bed and tired, Rachel Berry looked very tired. There were bruises around her neck from Karofsky holding her up to the lockers and her right arm was in sling.

"Looking good Berry, I'm glad to see you're ok."

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm Santana, I'm quite aware that I look awful and I would appreciate it if you didn't rub it in."

"Jeesh Berry I was just making a little joke no need to get so defensive."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at this comment, "None the less I was still offended and since I'm sure you're cringing at the thought of being alone with me I will get right down to business."

"Now wait just a second here man hands…' Rachel holds up her hand silencing Santana.

"Please refrain from speaking until I'm done and those nicknames will not be tolerated in here as I would like to feel as happy and safe as I can in this room and those names make me feel neither. Now where was I, right so you don't want to be here I don't want you here so we are on the same page. I simply came here to thank you for getting Karofsky off of me and helping in aiding in his arrest."

"That's it Berry that's all you want to say no twenty minute monologue that's really all you wanted to say."

An unfamiliar look crossed Rachel's face and then she responded, "Yes that is all so again thank you and you may leave."

"Ok fine whatever but can Britts and Quinn come see you they were really worried."

"No." Santana recoiled a little at how harsh Rachel's tone was

"Hobbit seriously why won't you see them, they just want to make sure you're ok."

"While I appreciate the sentiment however fake it may be I do not wish to see them. I also asked you not to use hurtful nicknames and you have so I will ask you kindly to leave."

"Why won't you see them?"

"I thought the answer would be fairly obvious but since it is not to you I will have to explain it. I do not want to see Quinn because she has tortured, mocked and made my life a living hell for as long as I've known her so I would rather avoid a confrontation with her when I'm at my weakest. I do not want to see Brittany because even though she never threw a slushy or said anything really horrible to me she did just stand there time after time and watched as you and Quinn cut me down. I do recall her laughing a few times at some of your cutting comments as well. Now you are wondering why I have asked to see you and that is simply because you stopped Karofsky and a thank you was warranted and now that I have given you said thank you I would ask that you leave me in peace and if any of our other fellow members of glee club are out there please tell them that I do not wish to have any visitors."

Santana stood gob smacked for several moments, "Look here Hobbit you are going to see Quinn and Brittany because they were nice enough to come down here and see you and you can tell the rest of glee club yourself because I'm not anybody's god damn messenger." Seethed the Latina

Rachel's face twisted into a smirk, "There's the Santana I know, the threatening and abrasive person I know all too well. One thing you have wrong though Santana is that I don't care whether or not you want me to do something and you can't make me see anyone."

Santana opened her mouth but Rachel quickly interrupted her, "Now before you go and threaten me by saying you are going to my life at school a living hell I will say to you bring it."

Santana stayed frozen on the spot too shocked to say anything so Rachel continued, "You already make my life a living hell so really what else could you possibly throw at me? I have no friends, I am humiliated both emotionally and physically every day and I was physically assaulted by someone much larger then I. So I say to you what else could you do to me?"

"Look Berry sure Q and I have said some mean shit to you and threw a few slushes but you can't seriously blame me or Q for all the shit you've been through especially what Karofsky did to you."

"Let me ask you this then Santana who is at the top of the McKinley High social ladder?"

"Quinn, Brittany and me." Santana said pride evident in her voice.

"and who decides who is cool and who is at the bottom?"

"Quinn and I" Santana replied her voice quieter than the first time she replied.

"and who on the very first day of freshman year threw the first two slushes at me."

"Me and Quinn but we didn't mean anything by it Berry we were just following orders."

"What were the orders exactly?"

"Pick a somebody, a loser someone who will be at the bottom of the food chain and slushy them." Santana all but whispered.

"So who was it then who decided that I would get not one but two slushy facials effectively making me the biggest loser at McKinley High."

Santana looked down at the ground in shame before she muttered, "Quinn"

Rachel sat up a little straighter in her bed, "Now answer me this Santana do you think that if you and Quinn hadn't slushied me twice that day and making me the loser I am do you honestly think Karofsky would have hit me? I know I would have been a loser regardless of whether you slushied me or not but you made me the biggest loser in school and to some of our peers like the jocks when you did that it made me to them less than human. To them I was something to be mocked a thing to be abused Karofsky just so happened to cross an invisible line that I'm honestly surprised wasn't crossed sooner."

The truth of Rachel words hit Santana like a ton of bricks. She just stood there frozen and Rachel just nodded her head, "I see, well to answer your question yes Santana I do blame you and Quinn for this only indirectly but still the blame is there. Now this nurse will escort you back to the waiting area and I will ask that you leave me in peace."

Santana subtly nodded her head and let herself be lead out by the nurse. When she returned to the waiting room she saw it was filled with her fellow glee club members and Mr. Schue. She was immediately bombarded with questions but she just held her hand up waiting for silence.

"Rachel is fine, just resting. She has asked me to tell you that she doesn't want any visitors and that you should all go home."

A confused looking Finn spoke up, "Rachel didn't mean me right? She wants to see me."

"Look Finncompetent she said she didn't want to see anybody from glee club and that includes you so just get your lame ass home cuz she doesn't want to see you." Santana then diva stormed right out of the hospital with Brittany and Quinn running to catch up with her.

When they did Quinn grabbed Santana's shoulder and turned her around to see tears in the Latina's eyes. "What the hell S, what did Rachel say and why doesn't she want to see us?"

"Because god dammit she blames us and she's right it's all our fault!" screamed Santana as she kicked a garbage can.

Quinn and Brittany looked confused by her outburst so she explained it, "Q do you remember the first day of freshman year cheerios initiation?"

"Yeah we had to slushy somebody who we thought would be a loser."

"and who did we slushy Q?"

Quinn's face turned white with realisation, "Rachel" Quinn whispered

"Exactly and not only did you slushy her but I did as well in front of everybody and that made her the schools biggest loser. When I was talking to Rachel she explained in this horrible roundabout way that we are indirectly at fault for Karofsky attacking her."

The blonde cheerios still looked confused so Santana explained how the conversation went and by the end both of the blondes were in tears.

"I'm such a horrible person, what is wrong with me?" Quinn cried

"Q just calm down we'll figure this out and you'll get your girl ok."

"But she doesn't even want to see me."

"Fine we'll just leave Berry alone and Finnept can be her knight in shining armour or maybe even Jessie will come back and she can fall into his baby chick killing arms." Quinn grimaced at the statement

"Screw you S what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Woo her, I don't know do some kind of romantic shit or something because you're going to hate yourself even more if you don't do anything. Tell me how would you feel if on Monday Rachel was hanging off of Finn's arm or Jessie's or even Puck's huh?"

Quinn scowled at the thought and stood up a little straighter, "No Rachel Berry is mine. She may not know it now but she will be mine."

"There's that HBIC attitude I've been looking for!" exclaimed Santana and Brittany jumped up and down excitedly.

"Prepared to be wooed Rachel Berry."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going on vacation in the next couple of days. I will try to squeeze in an update beforehand but chances are you won't be hearing from me for the next week or so.**

**I do not own Glee**

Chapter Five

Rachel didn't return to school that Thursday and she wouldn't be returning for the rest of the week. Quinn marched into McKinley High with a look that caused people to jump out of her way, she was on a mission.

Quinn got Rachel's homework from every single one of her morning classes and made sure you understood how to do it all in case Rachel needed any help.

At lunch the school was buzzing from the drama that had occurred the day before. Karofsky was expelled and being charged as a minor for assaulting Rachel. Between the video evidence and all of the witnesses the case against him was looking pretty strong. The only problem was his football buddies were none too pleased with his expulsion and were planning their revenge on Rachel. When Quinn caught word of this she was furious and jumped up on her table.

"This is an announcement for all students of William McKinley High School!" The cafeteria immediately quieted down.

"I have heard some rumors that there will be retaliation against Rachel Berry for Karofsky expulsion." The cafeteria was silent waiting to see what the HBIC would do. "I am telling you right now that Rachel Berry is off limits. She cannot be touched by any jock, cheerio or anyone else thinking of messing with her. This means that there will be no more slushy's, name calling, threats or physical violence against Rachel or you will find yourself worse off than Rachel was. Any offenders will be so low on the totem pole that they might as well transfer schools immediately."

The cafeteria was silent digesting the information when an idiot jock stood up and said, "Yeah and how do you plan on stopping us?"

Quinn gave a barely noticeable nod of her head and suddenly the jock was being attacked by both Santana and Puck. The attackers quickly subdued their victim and dragged him to the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see.

"This here is an example of what will happen if you cross me." Quinn jumped of the table and leaned down beside the jock.

"What is your name?" She questioned

"J-Ja-Jack m-Martin" he replied

"It is officially open season on Jack here. That means AV nerds, mathletes anyone who wants to can slushy Jack, starting now."

Quinn held out her hand and a slushy was quickly placed in it. Quinn slowly poured the slushy over Jack's head while he sat there in shock and embarrassment. When the cup was empty she let it drop and it hit Jack's head before bouncing on the ground.

"Welcome to the bottom of the pack Jacky boy" sneered Santana as the Unholy Trinity walked away.

Afterschool

Quinn walked up the steps to Rachel's house and knocked on the door. The only other times she remembers being here is when the cheerios egged the house; Quinn mentally cringes at the memory. The scarier Mr. Berry answers the door and Quinn gulps in fear.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned

"I-I'm here to drop of Rachel's homework, I know how she hates to fall behind." Quinn curses herself for stuttering like a scared fool.

The man grimaced a little, "Fine just give it to me and you can be on your way."

"Ummmm… sir there are some things that I have to explain to Rachel that the teacher didn't write down and if I don't tell her she won't know how to do it."

Leroy glared at Quinn before mulling over his options. "Fine you have ten minutes and keep her door open." He glared at her one more time before leading her into the house. "Her bedrooms the first one on the right."

Quinn quickly went up the stairs a triumphant smirk on her face. She looks for Rachel's door and immediately knows which one it is by the star on the door. She knocks lightly.

"Daddy's I said I was fine I just want to be left alone for a little bit." Called Rachel through the door

"Rachel, it's me Quinn."

"What are you doing here at who let you in?"

"Your dad Leroy let me in and can I come in, I would rather not speak through the doorway."

Silence is all Quinn here's and she holds her breath waiting, "What do you want?"

"I ummmm… have your homework for all your classes."

"Fine"

Quinn slowly opens the door and cringes when she sees Rachel, her neck is dark purple and blue and the outline of two hands can clearly be seen, there is a bruise on her head from where it hit the locker and the tank top she is wearing shows off another nasty bruise on her arm.

"I know, I look terrible. Thank you for bringing my homework, you can leave it on the desk right beside you and I'm sure you can show yourself out.

Quinn is shocked Rachel has never been so short with her no matter how cruel she was all she ever got in return was one of Rachel's beautiful show smiles. Quinn tries to push our Rachel's tone out of her head and smiles softly at the girl.

"Rachel you always look beautiful."

Rachel jaw drops in shock before morphing into a scowl, "I'm sure you must have thought I was gorgeous when you referred to me as man hands, treasure trail, Rupaul and I could go on for days but I won't because I want you to leave."

Quinn tries but fails to mask her frown before answering, "Rachel I know I was a total bitch to you before but I'm trying to make up for it now. I will bring your homework to you every day until you return to school and I have also made you off limits for any type of bullying."

Rachel stares and Quinn unsure of how to react but decides that confrontation is best; "I heard what you did at school for me." Quinn grins, happy that Rachel believes her, "Please don't ever do something like that on my behalf ever again."

Quinn's grin immediately changes into a look of confusion, "Rachel wha-what I don't understand I defended you I made it safe for you."

"Yes but you also humiliated someone on my behalf in front of the entire school."

"But he deserved it he was going to go after you."

"No you think he deserved it because he crossed you and anyways who are you to decide who gets deserves what."

"I am trying to protect you and this is how you react."

"You don't get it!" Screams Rachel, "Nobody deserves to be slushied and humiliated especially not on my behalf."

"I've been slushied as well I know how much it sucks but I was protecting you." Quinn retorts

Rachel snorts and rolls her eyes, "You have been slushied what three maybe four times while I have been slushied 285 times since freshman year. Look let's just stop arguing and get down to why you're really here."

Quinn gulps in fear, does Rachel know, how could she, it's not that obvious is it she thinks to herself.

"You are here because you and your cheerios have cooked up some plot to embarrass me and the only way for it to work is for you to befriend me. Now if you are so dead set on making it happen I doubt I could stop you so you can go back to your minions tell them I fell for it and then just tell me where to meet you, you can humiliate me have a laugh and then we can go our separate ways."

Tears brim in Quinn's eyes and she tries to swallow the lump in her throat to no avail. "Rachel please I really just want to be your friend I don't know what else I could possibly do or say that will convince you of this."

"Good then don't say or do anything because I don't care. I am tired of all the crap you guys give me and if you think I will continue to be a fool and believe you then you are sorely mistaken. Now I have given you my only offer, take it or leave it."

"Fuck Rachel I'm not lying!" Rachel visibly flinches at Quinn's outburst. "I'm sorry, shit I'm sorry I just don't know how else to tell you…"

Rachel cuts her off before she can finish her sentence, "Stop lying! I know you don't want to be my friend I mean why would you?"

"Because I love you god dammit!" Quinn shouts before covering her mouth in shock. Rachel is shocked as well by the announcement but quickly recovers.

"That's a little desperate even for you Quinn." Rachel sneers

"Don't belittle my feelings. I really do love you."

"Stop, just stop already it's not funny you trying to play with my feelings. Just get out!" Rachel tries to say with authority but ends up just sounding defeated.

"Fine I will leave but when you return to school prepared to be wooed because I am not giving up Rachel Berry until you know the truth that I love you."

Rachel sighs with relief when Quinn leaves the room. She waits until she hears the front door close before she breaks down into tears. She doesn't understand how Quinn could think that Rachel would ever believe her sick joke and she doesn't understand why Quinn hates her so much.

When Quinn reaches her car she quickly drives away and finds an empty lot to park her car in. She has barely stopped her car before she breaks down, uncontrollable sobs wracking her body. She can't believe she just blurted it out like that in the middle of them yelling at each other. It feels like there is an actual physical pain in her heart when she remembers Rachel looking at her with such disdain and denying her claim of love.

Both girls barely sleep that night both dealing with their own heartbreak. Come morning one girl in more determined than ever to chase her heart and the other is more determined than ever to protect her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to** **update but as I said before I was away.**

**I would like to say that I am truly sad about the death of Cory Montieth and my condolences go out to all of his friends and family. May he rest in peace.**

**I would also like to remind everyone that even if the character of Finn isn't portrayed in the best light in my story that is in no way an insult to Cory as a person because Finn is only a character.**

**I do not own glee**

Chapter Six

Monday Morning of Rachel's return to school.

Rachel Berry walked through the door of McKinley High as fast as she could in the hopes that she would avoid the glares of the football players and Quinn's persistent attempts at wooing her. Quinn had brought her homework over the remainder of the week even though Rachel's dads wouldn't let her past the front door and throughout the weekend she had texted and left voice mail just asking how Rachel was it was infuriating. Rachel could not understand what would possess Quinn to do this prank or whatever it was that she was doing the longer it went on the more frustrated Rachel got.

Rachel had a long discussion with Kurt over the weekend about Quinn's behaviour and he had convinced her that Quinn really could be in love with her and that made Rachel more scared then anything. Rachel had been dealing with Quinn for all of high school and by now she knew when to run for cover and when to just take the harsh words because Quinn was looking for her but the one thing Rachel had never had to deal with was a Quinn who was in love with her. The fall out when Quinn realized that it was never going to happen could be catastrophic and Rachel shivered at the possible outcomes she had imagined.

When Rachel got to her locker she breathed a sigh of relief. She tried to quickly open her locker and get her things but the second she started turning the lock she felt like she was being stared at. Rachel turned around to see that all three members of the Unholy Trinity were staring at her and she felt her hands get clammy and her heart began beating erratically. She quickly steeled her features and made a neutral face that she had been practicing in the mirror all weekend. She then turned back around to try to gather her books which proved to be difficult with one arm still in a sling.

"Here Rach let me help you with your books." Rachel did her best to not jump at the voice of Quinn that was now directly behind her.

"I am quite capable without your help thank you very much and I won't be needing your assistance."

Quinn smile faltered slightly but tried to remain positive. Rachel then noticed Brittany who was jumping excitedly beside Santana.

"Rachie I'm so super excited that you're okay I was really worried especially when San said you didn't want to see us." Brittany frowns slightly for a second before she jumps forward to hug Rachel.

Rachel quickly dodged Brittany's outstretched arms and put some distance between herself and the trio, "Well I appreciate your concern it is not needed. Now I have somewhere to be so if you will excuse me."

Rachel awkwardly speed walked down the hall desperately holding on to her textbooks leaving behind three very sad looking girls.

"Rachel didn't let me hug her, but Sannie you said my hugs are like magic they make people feel better." Tears are starting to well up in Brittany's eyes. Santana immediately enveloped Brittany in hug and tried to calm her down. Santana turned to talk with Quinn but found that Quinn was speeding down the hallway after Rachel.

"Rachel, Rachel wait up!" Quinn panted from behind Rachel. Rachel said nothing and just kept going.

"Rachel please just wait a second." Rachel's pace slowed down a barely noticeable amount. "Look I know you don't want to deal with me but the jocks are pretty angry and I just want to walk beside you to make sure you're ok, you don't even have to talk to me. You don't want to get slushied do you?"

Rachel slowed down even more contemplating her options. After a few moments her shoulders dropped in defeat and she stopped completely. Quinn smirked triumphantly before catching up to Rachel. She attempted to relieve Rachel of her books but Rachel just grunted and blocked Quinn's attempt.

"Rachel your shoulder was dislocated you can't possibly carry your books all day." Quinn sighs, exasperated.

Rachel just glares at her but refuses to respond and continues walking. Quinn huffed in response. Rachel continued down the hallway until she reached Coach Sylvester's office and she lightly knocked. Quinn's eyes widened when she realized where she was. Becky answered the door glaring at the intruders but her features softened when she realized who it was and ushered them inside.

"Streisand what are you doing in my office?" Sue questioned from her desk but the look on her face made it clear she was fine with the intrusion.

"I understand that you helped make sure I was okay and helped aid in the arrest of Karofsky so I brought you a batch of my thank you cookies. I realize that you are in peak physical condition and might not enjoy eating my cookies so I also purchased you a jumbo pack of your favourite protein powder. So thank you very much for your help and if there is anything I can do in return for your help just let me know."

Sue stared at Rachel for a moment before answering. "Your thanks is welcome but unnecessary. Karofsky was stinking up my hallways and you gave me the perfect excuse to get rid of him. As for that favour I will hold on to that for now and see what I can come up with. Now get out of my office before your Broadway glitter infects me."

Rachel and Quinn quickly left the office but not before Sue ordered to have a meeting with Quinn at lunch.

Quinn faithfully walked Rachel to every single one of her classes in the morning no matter how far away the class was. Rachel never said a word to her but Quinn talked aimlessly throughout their time together talking about everything from what had happened in her class, literature she even made a list of things she admired about Rachel. Quinn never expected an answer but was always hoping for one.

When lunch came around Quinn left to go to her meeting with Sue. After she had left Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel had never had a conversation with someone where she never spoke and it was killing her to hold her tongue but to her it would be like admitting defeat and forgiving Quinn which was something she was definitely not ready to do. She had to admit that Quinn was being extremely nice to her and some of the things that Quinn had to say were fascinating, she had no idea Quinn was so smart and she was still blushing a little from all of the compliments Quinn gave her.

Rachel was focused on her inner monologue that she didn't notice Santana coming down the hall towards her so when the Latina grabbed Rachel's arm she jumped in surprise before quickly turning and whacking her assailant in the face.

"Ahhhh Fuck Berry! What the hell was that for?" Cried Santana while she cupped her cheek

Rachel's eyes were wide and she covered her mouth with her hands in shock, "Oh my god Santana I am so sorry. You surprised me and I just panicked. Oh god we have to get you to the nurse."

"Berry calm your tits I'm fine. Seriously though I didn't think you had it in you midge congrats you just punched Santana Lopez in the face. Bet you never thought you'd be able to say that."

"Your cheek is swelling though we should at least get you an ice pack."

"I've had worse Berry now come on your sitting with me and Britts in the caf until Quinn is done her meeting with Coach."

"Santana you can't just order me around. What if I already had plans for lunch?" Questioned Rachel a stern look on her face

"Well do you?" Rachel remained silent "That's what I thought, so come on." Ordered Santana as she grabbed the Diva's arm

"No I am going to enjoy my lunch outside on the bleachers where it is peaceful." Rachel replied as she walked away.

"Fine Brittany and I will join you."

Rachel stomped her foot, "Your infuriating! Can't you see I just want to be left alone?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Obviously and as much as I would like to get my mack on with Brittany instead of spending my lunch hour with you I can't because you are not to be left alone, Captain's orders."

Rachel huffed and glared at Santana before quickly marching off.

"Damn Q is so gonna get it later." Smirked Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone for their support and great reviews.**

**I do not own Glee**

Chapter Seven

In Sue's Office

"Q sit down your late and you know how I feel about failure." Snapped Sue

"Sorry Coach I was making sure everything was okay with Rachel, I didn't want her to be left alone."

"Streisand is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Stay away from her Q I mean it."

Quinn's mouth opened in shock before her faced twisted into a glare, "No"

"What did you just say to me? And before you answer remember very carefully who I am and what I can do to any future scholarships you may get." Threatened Sue

"I said no and I meant no. You can't make me stay away from Rachel and if being close to her means I have to hand in my uniform then so be it but may I remind you who I am. I am the only person in this school who will be able to bring your team another National trophy and you know it."

Sue clapped slowly while smirking at Quinn, "Congrats Q you just passed. I was testing you and you passed waving your rainbow flag. You remind me of a young successful Sue Sylvester besides being preggo and gay." Quinn's eyebrows raised in surprise but otherwise she kept her face neutral waiting for Sue to continue.

"Yes I know you're in love with Streisand, well I didn't but you just confirmed it. Now I know I haven't been exactly nice to that little band of misfits called glee club but Streisand holds a special place in my heart. Sure I want to most of the time gag her and burn those hideous sweaters but her drive and her persistence in the face of cruelty has earned her my grudging respect so take care of her Q and don't screw it up."

Quinn said nothing trying to digest what Sue had just said to her.

"Now get out of my office your residue pregnancy hormones are making me queasy."

* * *

In the Hallway

Rachel walked brusquely down the hallway in hopes of losing her followers Santana and Brittany with no such luck. The two Cheerios seemed determined to follow Rachel wherever she went. Rachel quickly turned a corner but froze when she came to face to face with the scene in front of her.

A jock was being cornered by several other jocks all with menacing glares and their weapon of choice, slushies. The jock didn't appear to be fighting back in anyway and the defeated stance reminded Rachel of herself right before she got hit with a slushy. Santana and Brittany had caught up to Rachel and were watching the scene with her.

"Why is that jock being slushied?"

"Oh that's Jack what's his face. He was the one who challenged Q when she put the slushy ban on you. It's open season on him now and the jocks are loving it." Answered Santana a proud grin on her face

"That doesn't make any sense. Jack has never thrown a slushy at me or I believe anyone for that matter why would he do something now."

Santana just shrugged her shoulders obviously not caring what was happening to Jack.

Before the Latina could stop her Rachel sprinted in front of Jack and the slushy shower meant for Jack was thrown at Rachel. She was covered head to toe in multiple flavours of Slushy while Jack was just hit in the face and some of his shirt.

Some of the jocks quickly dropped their cups and sprinted off fearing the wrath of Quinn when she found out. The rest just stared dumbly at the scene in front of them. They were only broken out of their daze when they heard the angry click of Santana's shoes on the floor and they also made a run for it.

Before Santana had made it even halfway to where Rachel and Jack were standing Rachel held up her hand.

"Save it Santana I don't want to hear it." The coldness in Rachel's tone made Santana freeze, "Jack and I are going to get cleaned up don't follow us."

With that Rachel marched away to the washroom dragging a very confused Jack behind her.

"Britt we need to find Q stat. Quinn is going to flip shit when she hears this so we better get to her first." With that the two girls went frantically running down the halls in search of Quinn.

Jack blindly followed Rachel until she led him to the girl's washroom. When he saw where she was going he began to struggle.

"That's the girl's washroom I can't go in there."

Rachel silenced him with a look and continued on her way.

"Jack if you could please sit down. You are extremely tall and I can't clean your face if I can't reach it." Said Rachel, an encouraging smile on her face

"I'm fine Rachel you should clean up first, your covered in slushy while only my face is really covered." Protested Jack

"I promise you I have had much worse, this is nothing really. Now sit down I won't ask you again."

Jack sheepishly sat down and let Rachel gently clean his hair and face.

"Why are you doing this? You know why they were going to slushy me right?"

"Yes Jack I am very aware that they were going to slushy you because of what you said in the cafeteria about me and I don't care and I don't believe you really meant those words." Jack looked at Rachel in shock "You have never thrown a slushy at anyone or said something cruel to someone's face all I've ever seen you do is laugh a long with your teammates and even then you don't laugh maliciously, you laugh because you have to."

Jack can't look Rachel in the eye and she waits patiently for him to speak all while still cleaning him off.

"I only did it because the other jocks have started to notice that I don't really do anything mean like them so they started saying some shit to me about me being a pussy so when Quinn made that announcement I thought I could get them off my backs by doing something public that I wouldn't really have to follow through on. Kind of back fired on me huh?" Jack explained "I'm really sorry for what I said in the cafeteria. I really didn't mean to try to put a target on your back."

Rachel stepped aside and let Jack stand up. "I forgive you. I get it, you were protecting yourself and to be honest if I could have found a way to protect myself I would have done it years ago."

"I don't believe that for a second. I barely know you Rachel but the little bit I do know tells me that you are one of the bravest people I know. I mean look at what you did today. You took a slushy shower for me. I can't name anyone else in the school that would do that for me and were not even friends."

Rachel smiled sheepishly at Jack, "I would hug you right now but I'm covered in slushy."

"Oh right, crap how can I help?"

"I have an emergency slushy kit in my locker if you could go get it for me please."

"I will be right back." With that Jack was off leaving behind a slushy covered Rachel.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were frantically looking for Quinn all over the school and ended up knocking her right over in their search.

"Ow, what the fuck S." Snarled Quinn from the ground

Brittany quickly helped her to her feet, "Where the hell is Rachel? I told you to watch her. I swear to god if you ditched her to make out with Brittany."

"Listen Q about Berry, we have a bit of a situation." Santana said while finding the ground incredibly interesting.

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she said nothing waiting for Santana to continue, "Well you see we were walking down the hall with Berry when we saw the guy you humiliated in the caf last week about to get a slushy shower. I told Rachel who he was and before I could stop her she jumped in front of him."

Quinn's face went bright red with anger, "You let her get slushied!" She screamed at Santana

"I didn't let her do anything, she is her own god damn person." Snapped Santana

"Where is she?" Seethed Quinn

"I dunno she told us to leave her alone but I think she took Jack to a washroom to get cleaned up."

"SHE'S WITH HIM!" and with that Quinn stormed off down the hallway.

Santana started to walk in the opposite direction of Quinn but turned and saw the glare on Brittany's face.

"I'm going to have to go after her aren't I?"

Brittany simply nodded before softly grabbing Santana's hand giving her a peck on the cheek and dragging her off to where ever Quinn had gone.

* * *

Rachel was waiting patiently in the bathroom for Jack when the door suddenly burst open revealing an extremely pissed Quinn. Rachel visibly flinched at the look on Quinn's face and took a step back.

"Q-Qu-Quinn?" Rachel stuttered out

"What the hell happened Rachel?"

"Nothing" Rachel squeaked back

"Nothing? You are covered in slushy. So I'm going to ask you again what the hell happened?" Questioned Quinn as she slowly stalked closer to the Diva

"It was just an accident Quinn don't worry about it." Rachel replied trying to stay calm

"Hmmmm so you just accidentally jumped in front of someone to save them from a slushy shower and that person just happened to be Jack Martin?" Sneered Quinn

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "What I do or don't do is none of your concern Quinn. I can do whatever I please and you can do nothing to stop me." Snapped Rachel

Quinn took a step back stunned at Rachel's response before she recovered, "You bet your sweet ass I can." Said Quinn as she grabbed Rachel's arm pulling them closer together, their noses almost touching, "You are under my protection so you will listen to me when I say I don't want you talking a slushy for anyone."

"I don't want your protection. Just leave me alone, stop following me to class, stop trying to be nice to me and stop getting your minions to follow me when you're not around."

"No" Quinn stated firmly

"Quinn let me go of me right now or I swear to god I will scream." Threatened Rachel as she struggled to get out of Quinn's grasp

Quinn showed no signs of letting go and Rachel was preparing to scream when the door swung open.

"I suggest you let her go right now." Jack said menacingly

"Look John this is a private matter so if you could just leave, oh and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Sneered Quinn

"It's Jack and I won't be leaving unless Rachel is coming with me."

"Do you know what I can do to you." Before Quinn could finish her sentence the bathroom door opened again and Santana and Brittany entered. Brittany slowly walked up to Quinn and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Quinn why don't you let Rachel go, let her get cleaned up and then we will meet outside of her next class okay."

"No."

"Quinn look at Rachie right now, you need to let her go you're scaring her." Brittany said gently

Quinn turned and saw that Brittany was right, Rachel looked terrified, terrified of her and it broke her heart. Quinn quickly dropped Rachel's arm and sprinted out of the washroom barely holding in her tears. Brittany and Santana followed leaving Rachel and Jack behind.

"Are you ok?" Questioned Jack a concerned look on his face

"Yeah" Rachel whispered so softly that Jack could barely hear it.

"What just happened here?" Asked Jack bluntly

"What happened here Jack was an angry Quinn Fabray."

Jack just nodded dumbly trying to absorb everything.

"Well here's your stuff, I will wait outside for you to get changed and then can I maybe walk you to your next class?"

Rachel grinned at him and quickly nodded her head in reply. Rachel waited until Jack was out the door then sunk down to the floor and broke down sobbing softly to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The rest of the afternoon things between Rachel and Quinn were tense to put it lightly. Quinn apologized profusely when she saw Rachel again and continued to walk her to her classes but she trailed behind Rachel feeling too guilty to walk beside her. Rachel flinched every time she saw Quinn walking towards her and each time it happened Quinn became more and more ashamed of her actions in the bathroom.

While Quinn dealt with her guilty conscious Jack also walked Rachel to every class but unlike Quinn he walked beside Rachel and the two talked the whole time as if they had been friends their whole life. Quinn glared daggers into Jack's back the whole afternoon stewing with jealousy at his immediate closeness with Rachel.

When it was time for glee Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Not only would she be getting rid of Jack but she would get to hear the diva sing. Even when Quinn thought she hated Rachel she still loved hearing her sing, the way the diva sang with such passion had brought tears to Quinn's eyes on more than one occasion. On the way to the choir room Quinn finally tuned into the conversation between Jack and Rachel.

"I am being completely serious Jack you should join glee club I think you would be a wonderful addition to the group." Quinn's eye twitched at the thought of it but she calmed herself knowing that the jock would never say yes.

"Rachel you don't even know if I can sing." Argued Jack

"I don't but glee takes everybody. If you can't sing I can help you in one on one sessions if you'd like." Quinn's blood started to boil at the thought of Rachel and Jack alone, together, singing.

"You really don't need to be that good though, Mike is in glee and he can't sing."

The trio arrived at the choir room.

"Ok how about this Rachel I will sit in on a meeting and if I find it fun I will join. I can't sit in today though because I have to pick my little sister up from school, but next meeting for sure." Rachel squealed happily and jumped to give Jack a hug. Quinn fought the urge to punch him.

Rachel and Quinn then entered the choir room. Quinn immediately went towards the front of the room where Rachel usually sits but stopped when she realized that Rachel had gone all the way to the back of the room sat in a corner and put her bag on the seat beside her so no one could sit near her. Quinn sighed heavily and tried to keep tears out of her eyes at the obvious rejection. The HBIC settled for sitting in front of Rachel making sure to save a seat for the rest of the Unholy Trinity.

Slowly the rest of the glee club all ambled in most giving curious looks to the Diva for her seat choice. Tina was the only person to ask how Rachel was and Rachel answered with a tight forced smile that she was fine. Finn came in second to last in front of Mr. Schue and when he saw Rachel his face lit up before he smiled in what Quinn supposed was supposed to be a charming way. The giant man child immediately went over to Rachel.

"Hey Rach is this seat taken?" Questioned Finn as he gestured towards the seat beside Rachel with her bag on it

"Yes." Was Rachel only reply as she looked forward at the door almost begging Mr. Schuester to walk through the choir room doors.

Finn's smile faltered momentarily before he recovered, "I'm the last one here Rach so who else would be sitting here?"

Rachel attempted to ignore Finn by pretending to look at her phone. Quinn exchanged looks with Santana and Brittany but neither understood what was going on either.

"Rach?" Finn questioned again trying to get her attention

"Finn I believe I already told you that the seat was taken. There are several other seats around the classroom that are vacant that you could sit in. As for your other question when I said the seat was taken I didn't mean that someone else was going to sit in it I meant that I didn't want anyone including you to sit there. Now glee should be starting any second now so if you could find a seat elsewhere I would appreciate it." Snapped Rachel

Now the entire glee club was actively watching the scene before them play out.

"I don't understand Rach why just you won't let me sit beside you." whined Finn getting angry and embarrassed

Santana looked like she was about to jump in and defend the Diva but a look from Rachel shut her up.

"First off I would prefer if you referred to me by my full name, Rachel because Rach is a term of endearment meant only for my friends to use. Secondly you cannot sit beside me because I do not want you to sit beside me end of story."

Most of the room was wide eyed at Rachel's speech the Diva had never said anything like that to Finn and everyone was surprised. Finn started sputtering and his face was getting redder while Rachel turned away from the boy and looked bored and uninterested.

At that moment Mr. Schuester walked through the choir room doors.

"Hey everyone… Is something going on here guys?" He questioned looking around the room waiting for someone to answer.

"Nothing Mr. Schuester, Finn was just finding a seat." Replied Rachel smoothly

Finn glared at Rachel before sitting down beside Artie in the front.

"Very well to begin our lesson today I would like to first welcome Rachel back. We really missed you Rachel and were glad you're feeling better after your… err incident. So everyone give Rachel a round of applause to welcome her back."

Normally Rachel lived for applause and would be beaming at everyone and thanking them for their support but now Rachel sunk low into her chair and got increasingly uncomfortable with the applause. Seeing this Mr. Schue quickly jumped in and continued with his speech.

"Right now I thought to start of this week our theme will be support!"

The club members all looked confused except for Rachel who visibly deflated in her chair.

"By support I mean that we all need to help each other out more. We are all still so divided we need to come together as a group and help each other. Last week Santana supported Rachel by saving her from Karofsky so I want you all to pick songs about supporting others for this week."

Everyone's eyes turned towards Rachel and Santana. Rachel looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in the room and Santana didn't look much more comfortable.

"Mr. Schue I don't know if this is such a good idea, I mean I think we should put the Karofsky situation behind instead of bringing it up the entire week." Said Quinn quickly trying to ease both Rachel and Santana who were nodding enthusiastically to what Quinn was saying.

"Guys this assignment isn't just about that and this is what we are doing ok, end of discussion."

Santana glared at Mr. Schue and Rachel appeared to be zoning out of the conversation.

"Now does anyone have a song that they want to start the week off with?" Questioned Mr. Schue

Everyone immediately looked to Rachel. Feeling everyone's eyes on her Rachel looked up.

"What?"

"I just asked the group if anyone had song that they would like to share with us to start off the week."

Rachel's face hardened, "Do you all just assume that I have something ready when I haven't been here in several days and had no idea what the theme would be."

Almost everyone looked guiltily away.

"Well don't you? You are always going on and on about how prepared you are and all the work that you do. Well what do you have to show for it now?" Mocked Mercedes

"It is not my job to always be prepared for everything in this club. Why don't you ever have a song to start us off with huh Mercedes? Why does it always have to be me and why do I get the blame when nobody else is prepared?" Snapped Rachel surprising Mercedes

"It's your job because you are the team captain and you always demand to have all the solos so here is one right now why don't you take it."

"I asked you to be team captain with me but you refused because you were afraid that the little popularity you do have would be gone. I demand all the solos because I work for them while you just expect them to be handed to you just like everyone else in this room." Everyone was shocked at how upset Rachel was getting.

"You know what I actually do have something to sing." Rachel stood up and marched down to Brad and the band explaining to them her plan and giving them the music sheets. A few of the band members smirked who recognized the song.

"This song is devoted to everyone in this room; actually no it is dedicated to everyone in this school. This is how I feel about the support I have gotten from all of you."

_september '75 i was 47 inches high, _

_my mom said by christmas i would have.._

_a badass mother g-i joe, for your little minds to blow, _

_i still got beat up after class.._

The group was stunned by the lyrics but enthralled by the energy and emotion that Rachel was putting into the song.

_yeah.._

_now i'm big and important.._

_one angry dwarf, and 200 solemn faces are you._

Rachel looked pointedly at Santana who looked away guiltily thinking about all the nicknames she had given to Rachel.

_if you really want to see me,_

_check the papers and the tv.. _

_look who's tellin' who what to do._

_kiss my ass.._

_goodbye.._

_don't give me that bullshit,_

_you know who i am._

_i'm your nightmare little man._

_vic you stole my lunch money, made me cry._

At this verse Rachel marched up to Puck singing directly to him before walking away to Finn to sing the next verse at him.

_jane remember second grade ?_

_said you couldn't stand my face.._

_rather than kiss me _

_you said you'd "rather die.."_

_i'm big and important.._

_one angry dwarf, and 200 solemn faces are you._

_if you really want to see me,_

_check the papers and the tv. _

_look who's tellin' who what to do._

_kiss my ass.._

_goodbye.._

_you'll be sorry one day.._

_yes, you will. yes, you will._

_you shouldn't push me around.._

_cause i will, yes, i will.._

_you will be sorry when i'm big.._

_yes, you will, yes, you will._

_you'll be sorry._

Rachel looked around the room at her fellow glee club members. Most couldn't meet her eyes while others like Finn and Mercedes just looked pissed off by what Rachel was doing.

_now i'm big and important.._

_one angry dwarf, and 200 solemn faces are you._

_if you really want to see me,_

_check the papers and the tv. _

_now.. look who's tellin' who what to do.._

_kiss my ass.._

_kiss my ass,_

_kiss my ass, goodbye now._

_kiss my ass,_

_kiss my ass, goodbye now.._

_kiss my ass,_

_kiss my ass, goodbye now.._

_kiss my ass,_

_kiss my ass goodbye now.._

_sep. '75 i was 47 inches hiiiiiiigh_

_sep. '75_

_sep '75.._

_AHHHHHH.._

The song ended and Rachel went quickly back to her seat with a neutral expression but she was inwardly smirking to herself. Everyone else was stunned. They all felt like they had gotten a musical slap in the face. Mr. Schuester was the first to snap out of his stunned state.

"Rachel that was extremely inappropriate. This club is like a family and I know you haven't all been the best of friends but we all like each other and I think you should apologize to the group."

Rachel scoffed while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "You have got to be kidding if you think I will be apologizing to anyone for that song. We are not a family in fact most people in this room hate me. The people who don't hate me are only nice to me when they want something or have to be nice. The people who do hate me are some of my biggest tormentors who have made my high school career a living hell."

Puck, Quinn and Santana all had the decency to look away guiltily at what Rachel was saying. "I have been personally attacked in this room on multiple occasions when you were standing not five feet away and I'm not the only one who has been attacked in this room and I'm not the only one you haven't defended. The only person you ever seem to defend is Finn who instead of trying to help his glee club mates he stands aside and watches his friends bully us. So I refuse to apologize to people who have never been particularly nice to me and I refuse to sing a song about supporting others when no one in this room has ever supported me."

The room was dead silent. This entire glee meeting had already felt like an entire slap in the face for everyone and Rachel just went in for round two. Again Mr. Schue was the first to recover from the shock.

"Well Rachel until you apologize to the entire glee club for your actions today I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Very well, I will take my leave." With that Rachel picked up her things and walked right out the door but not before high fiving several members of the band and Brad.

"Mr. Schue you can't kick her out. Rachel is our star and she keeps everyone motivated. She is the only real captain we have." Quinn said

"Quinn my decision on this is final Rachel disrespected our entire club and until she apologizes she will not be allowed to return." Mr. Schue said leaving no room for argument

Quinn grabbed her things and stood up. She exchanged a look with the rest of the Trinity and they stood up as well.

"Until Rachel is allowed to return to glee club Brittany, Santana and I will not be returning either."

The trio calmly walked out of the choir room not looking back leaving behind a very pissed off glee club.

* * *

**The Song in this chapter was One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces by Ben Folds Five**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

Previously...

Quinn grabbed her things and stood up. She exchanged a look with the rest of the Trinity and they stood up as well.

"Until Rachel is allowed to return to glee club Brittany, Santana and I will not be returning either."

The trio calmly walked out of the choir room not looking back leaving behind a very pissed off glee club.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The rest of the week continued on and Quinn kept her promise and walked Rachel to every single one of her classes, no matter how much Rachel didn't want her to. Quinn continued to try and talk with Rachel but was met with mostly complete silence. One of the few times Rachel acknowledged her existence was when she thanked Quinn for what she did in glee club for her. After Rachel thanked her Quinn walked around the rest of the afternoon with a ridiculous grin on her face that frightened most of the students of McKinley more than her HBIC glare.

The only thing that really changed for Rachel since the incident was that she now had friends to sit with. The diva still refused to sit in the cafeteria so Rachel ate in the auditorium with Quinn, Jack, Santana, Brittany and surprisingly Tina and Mike had started joining them for lunch. Rachel welcomed them after they apologized profusely for not standing up for her, which Quinn grumbled about for an entire day.

Several members of the glee club had come up to the now inseparable four and asked and in some cases begged them to return to glee. Almost all of their requests were met by Quinn's infamous glare which had them all high tailing it away. There seemed to be only one real exception.

The four girls were walking to their fourth period class. Quinn was talking to Rachel about the lesbian subtext in Wicked which Rachel desperately wanted to join in on but focused on remaining strong and silent. She had tried to listen in on what Santana and Brittany were talking about but was immediately scarred when she heard something about her and Quinn in a foursome. So Rachel forced herself to stay quiet and endured listening to Quinn discuss one of her favourite topics.

The group heard familiar footsteps coming up behind them and Rachel saw Quinn stiffen up and behind her she saw Santana and Brittany's smiles drop.

"Well hello, hello you were just the fine ladies I was looking for. How's it going my baby mama and fellow Jew?" Said Puck, a smirk on his face as he nodded to the other two girls

Quinn gritted her teeth, "What do you want Puck?"

"Whoa no need to get all huffy the Puckasaurous just wanted to ask you fine ladies a question." Said Puck as he lazily tried to put an arm around Quinn but she flinched away.

Quinn said nothing, just glared at the floor standing rigidly in her spot. So Puck continued assuming he was given permission to continue.

"So I was wondering what I have to do to get you fine ladies back in glee club. All services are available to all of you and I can go one at a time or a group would be fine. I have selflessly volunteered myself to satisfy you ladies. Whatever it takes to get you back to glee club." Puck offered as he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Quinn continued to look very uncomfortable and Rachel couldn't stop wondering why she was acting so funny. Rachel quickly glanced back to see a fuming Latina and an upset looking Brittany.

"Puck nobody here is going to rejoin glee club and we definitely don't want to sleep with a disease riddled man whore like yourself." Sneered Quinn appearing to be returning to normal

"Now now ladies three of the four of you have all taken a ride on the Puckasaurous express and I know Rachel over here is looking like she has an itch that she wants me to scratch so let's all stop lying to ourselves and just give into the Puckster."

"Puck you better back the fuck off cuz Snixx has been hiding away for some time now and she is just begging to come out and end you at whatever other illegitimate children you were planning on creating." Snapped Santana

Puck flinched in fear away from the Latina but he wasn't ready to give up quite yet so he went to where he thought he might get a little sympathy, "Baby Mama come on do a guy a favour and rejoin glee club or better yet why don't we take a trip down memory lane in the backseat of my car. I know you want to I've seen the way you look at me and I can tell you want some alone time with the Puckster. Don't worry I'll make you feel real good." Puck said and he sidled up closer to Quinn ignoring the fact that she had paled considerably and that she was leaning as far away from Puck as she could.

All of a sudden before anyone could react Brittany pushed her body between Puck and Quinn and grabbed Puck painfully by the balls so that he was squealing in pain and red in the face. Brittany got right up in his face and twisted her hand a little.

"Puck you are going to listen to listen to me really carefully because I won't say this again. Quinn is not your Baby Mama, she is a mother to a child you just happened to donate your sperm to and if I ever hear you call her that again I will break you." Puck nodded wildly trying to get Brittany to release his balls, "Another thing we all said no to both returning to glee club and having sex with you so when a girl tells you no you better god damn listen. You understand me?" Puck manages to squeal out a yes. "Good now get lost."

With that Brittany released Puck from her vice like grip and he ran/limped down the hallway as fast as he could.

Rachel turned to the three girls quickly with a stunned look on her face. "What the hell was that?" She questioned

All three girls shared a look but Quinn quickly shook her head and then returned to staring at the ground unable to meet Rachel's eyes.

"Don't worry about it midget it's dealt with now can we just move on and get to class I know how you feel about being late." Replied Santana

"No class can wait I want to know what the hell that was. I've never seen Brittany get mad or violent ever and she just threatened to break Noah and Quinn you just shut down completely. I've never seen you step down from a fight."

The three girls remained silent, "Is this is how it's going to be you stalk me all week but won't actually share anything about yourselves." Rachel sighed dramatically

"Rachel just fucking drop it already! Can't you take a hint?" Snapped Quinn which surprised Rachel who took a step back as her face morphed into a look of hurt. Before Rachel could respond Quinn quickly marched down the hallway away from the girls. Rachel looked away from Santana and Brittany not wanting to admit that she felt bad for upsetting Quinn.

"Look Berry don't worry about Quinn will get over it she just needs a little bit of time. She's not really mad at you she's just upset about something."

"Well what might that something be?"

"Gee I don't know Berry let's think for a second. Quinn was fine until a certain jackass showed up and then she wasn't."

"Yes but why was she so upset with Noah?"

"San…" Brittany warned

"Look it's not my story to tell but it really shouldn't be too hard to put two and two together and figure it out. If you really want to know though you can ask Quinn because it her story to tell not mine."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Quinn continued to storm down the hall trying to calm herself down and cursing herself for snapping at Rachel. She didn't deserve that and any progress she might have made with the diva was all probably down the drain now. Just as Quinn was about to turn the corner she heard to familiar voices and she stilled herself and listened intently to their conversation.

"So Jack, man I've seen over the past couple days that you've gotten pretty close with Rachel. I realized after she was attacked that I miss her and I want her back so I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me." Said Finn

Quinn seethed internally; Finn was trying to go after Rachel, again! Seriously Rachel was hers and nobody was going to get in her way especially Finn who had broken the Diva's heart several times already.

"Look man I don't know Rachel's my friend and I feel like I would be manipulating her or something for you." Jack Responded

"Awww come on man do a buddy a solid. Besides I know she's still in love with me I see the way she looks at me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, could Finn get any dumber? Rachel didn't love him she had barely been tolerating him all week.

"I don't think so Finn. From what Rachel's told me about you I wasn't really getting any feelings of love or anything , maybe you should just let it go. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Don't lie to Jack I know she wants me. You're just saying that because you want her all to yourself. Well guess what she's mine!" Cried Finn before he stormed off

Suddenly everything started to click for Quinn. Jack was in love with Rachel, her Rachel. She saw Red. Quinn stormed over to the unsuspecting jock and slammed him against the lockers.

"I know you're in love with her Jack I know you're in love with Rachel." Spat Quinn

"W-wh-what? Q-quinn I'm not in love with Rachel s-she's just my friend."

"Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid I have eyes and I can see that you're in love with her but she's mine Jack, Rachel is mine. So from now on your going to stay away from her. I don't want to see you hanging out with her, talking to her, texting her, don't even look at her, got it?"

Before Jack could respond Quinn quickly stormed off leaving behind a very stunned Jock.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Glee**

Chapter Ten

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Rachel didn't bring up Quinn's strange behaviour and no other glee kids approached the group in an attempt to get them to rejoin. The only thing that put a damper on the afternoon was Jack's sudden absence from the group. Rachel was the only one who really noticed but the fact that Rachel was so concerned about his absence pissed Quinn off to no end and she continually had to hold her tongue whenever the diva brought him up.

Santana and Brittany managed to calm Rachel's over active imagination down enough so that she wasn't too worried about the jock and in her distracted state she even agreed to let the trio drive her home which caused Quinn to smirk triumphantly. By the time Quinn dropped Rachel off at home she felt confident that any issues with Jack had been avoided and that the Diva would forget him in no time.

* * *

Later that night…

Rachel was quietly doing homework in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She ignored it thinking her fathers would deal with it because she certainly wasn't expecting any company so when there was a knock on her bedroom door she was certainly surprised.

"Hey Rachel it's me Jack. Can I come in?"

Rachel stood up to open the door, "What are you doing here Jack I wasn't expecting you and where were you all afternoon?"

Jack shuffled nervously into the room before answering, "Yeah about that Rach maybe we should sit down and talk because I pretty sure you are not going to like this."

Jack explained the situation with Finn and Quinn and when he was finished Rachel was stunned.

"Let me get this straight both my ex and Quinn Fabray came up to you today and accused you of being in love with me and Quinn threatened you to stay away from me." Rachel said her face completely blank

"I know how crazy it sounds believe me but I just wanted to let you know what I have been told and I wanted to say that I don't care that Quinn threatened me I will still be your friend, if you will let me."

Rachel let out a sigh of frustration, "You know the really crazy thing about this whole debacle? I completely believe you this is exactly something Finn and especially Quinn would do the only thing I'm surprised about is that you're still willing to stick around. And of course I will have you as my friend I mean you are pretty much my only friend except for Kurt of course."

The two smiled and each other both happy that they were both okay. The two friends decided to hang out the rest of the night and just watch some T.V. Both were very absorbed in the television until Rachel interrupted them.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I have to ask; you are not actually in love with me right?"

Jack chuckled at the diva's question which prompted her to hit the jock with a pillow in an attempt to shut him up. This only caused his chuckle to break out into a full out belly laugh and a pillow fight ensued. Both were breathing heavy when it was over from laughing so hard and when they caught their breath's Jack replied.

"I think you are really great and anybody would be lucky to be with you but I just see as a sister or something."

Rachel just nodded her head.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Rachel moved so she was looking directly at Jack, "Tomorrow I'm going to be your friend and your going to be mine, OK?"

The two smiled brightly at each other, "OK."

* * *

The Next Day…

Jack had slept over that night much to the Berry's hesitation but one look from Rachel and their resolved crumbled and Jack was allowed to stay as long as he slept in the guestroom. Jack drove Rachel to school and they chatted about everything they could think of on the drive over trying to distract themselves from their nerves.

When they were a couple minutes away from the school Rachel's got surprisingly quiet. Jack attempted to say something but one look from Rachel shut him up; the diva obviously didn't want to talk about it. Jack pulled into the school and the two waited silently in the car both hoping the other one would be brave and get out first. After a very awkward wait Rachel finally couldn't take it.

"This is ridiculous Jack! Why are we hiding in your car? We are the ones that have been wronged and we should be angry not scared; in fact Quinn and Finn should be the ones who are afraid considering what I plan to say to them when I see them. So let's get the hell out of this car!" And with that Rachel pushed open her door and got out of the car like a true star and Jack hesitated a second stunned, by the fact that Rachel cussed. The two headed towards the school looking a lot more confident then they felt.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Unholy Trinity stood outside the school waiting impatiently for Rachel.

"Where the hell is she? Rachel is always obsessively early, she should be here by now." Quinn moaned in frustration

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist. Your hobbit will be here soon, there is still like twenty minutes before the bell rings." Sneered Santana

"Shove it S. You would be freaking out too if Brittany was late."

Santana looked like she was going to say something back Brittany quickly gave Santana a looked and the Latina looked away holding her tongue. The three went back to waiting in silence but they didn't wait long.

"Oh look there's Rachie, and Jack. Wow Rachel looks extra fun sized when she stands next to Jack." Brittany said while hopping up and down excitedly.

Quinn's head snapped to look at what Brittany was pointing at. "I thought I told that oaf to stay the fuck away from Rachel" Quinn grumbled under her breath.

"You What!" Gawked Santana

"Quinn that was a terrible idea why would you do that?" Questioned Brittany

"What do you mean why would I do that? That oaf is always hanging around Rachel he is obviously in love with her and she's mine." Snapped Quinn

Brittany shakes her head at Quinn and frowns, "Quinn, Jack is not in love with Rachel and even if he was you have no right to do anything about it. Rachel is not yours I know you want her to be and it makes you a very sad kitten that she's not but you have to remember that Rachie doesn't see that way right now. You have to respect how she feels and you can't chase away her friends just because you are jealous."

Quinn's face drops and shame quickly crosses her face but then her mask comes up and her face twists into a snarl, "Just shut the fuck up Brittany." Snaps Quinn before she storms off into the school.


End file.
